Always Okay
by graywords-girl
Summary: Follow up to 5.15 'Jack? Try and make it back to CTU in one piece, please.' JackChloe... ish. Oneshot


**Always Okay**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 24 or any of the related characters. 

**Spoilers:** Episodes 5.12, 5.13, and 5.15. I think that's all of 'em…

* * *

The entire room was silent, and the tension was thick enough that it was almost palpable. Every person stood or sat, rooted to the spot, eyes wide and knuckles white, waiting. Buchanan had grabbed onto a nearby wall for support, and it was clear to anyone with eyes that his breathing was hitched. Sherrie- the new girl- stood behind Chloe's chair, her eyes wide and glossy, her mouth hanging open slightly. Chloe sat there, which was good; because she had serious doubts that her legs would be able to support her own weight. Her hands were trembling slightly as they curled into fists in her lap.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't focus. Her mind was racing, but the thoughts were muddled and unfocused. _No, no! This can't be happening. Not Jack. Anyone but Jack. I've already lost one friend today; I can't loose another! _

"Come on, Jack…" she murmured.

The only sounds that could be heard were the hum of the computers, and the sound of Curtis's breathing on the line. And then, he spoke –shouted, really- and everyone jumped. "I see him! He's okay!"

A collective breath of relief broke out in the room, and Chloe felt as though she might cry right then and there. He was okay. He was _always_ okay. She swore that the next time she saw him; she would deck him for scaring her like that. If she didn't hug him to the point of strangulation first.

His voice came on Curtis's line, and, though it was tired and somewhat hoarse sounding, it was a comfort for her, just to hear the husky, familiar sound. "This is Bauer."

Buchanan seemed be running on autopilot, but at least he was responsive. No one else had moved. "Jack, what the _hell _happened?"

A small grunt that, to most, would have been of effort of exhaustion, but to Chloe, it was clearly a mark of pain. "I'm fine, but Bierko's out cold. I need a medical team here now."

A medical team. She could do that. She could help. "On it's way, Jack." She informed him, and then promptly swerved around in her seat and smacked Sherrie in the stomach to gain her attention. The young woman jumped, looked at her in surprise, before nodding and heading back to her station- Edgar's station- to send out the message.

Buchanan sighed. "And the gas?"

"The whole plant went up. As far as we know, we got it before it hit the main lines. But something doesn't add up here."

Buchanan asked another question, but he didn't answer.

Jack had given Curtis's back his line, and Chloe could only assume he was helping to stabilize Bierko. Still, no one was moving. Not a sound was made, aside from Sherrie soft voice in the background on the phone. A few of the new techs- those that had arrived to replace those lost- had turned to look at her with wide eyes. For a moment, she allowed her breath to return to her, before hardening her gaze into a glare, collecting her self, and staring back at them.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work!"

Her voice seemed to snap everyone out of their trance, and immediately the room began to buzz with activity. Buchanan passed by her work station and paused, laying his hand on her shoulder and giving it a brief, reassuring squeeze, before going about his business. Her phone started to ring. She picked it up and cradled it between her shoulder and ear as she began to type on her keyboard.

"CTU- O'Brian."

"Chloe, it's me."

Her fingers slipped on the keys, and she grabbed the phone and turned in her chair slightly to stare at the wall nearby rather than the computer screen. "Jack."

He grunted again, and she winced instinctively. "How are you, really?" she demanded.

She knew he was considering lying, but also knew that he wouldn't do that. There was no point- she was well versed in Jack's language, and had no problem dissecting and translating and interpreting it.

"…The blast knocked out a few ribs, I think, and I'm still seeing spots."

She gave a soft sigh. "Any open wounds?"

"Nothing notable."

She nodded, though he couldn't see. "I'll have an interrogation room prepped and ready for Bierko by the time you get back."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"It's okay. Jack?"

He paused. "Yeah?"

"Try and make it back to CTU in one piece, please?"

She could almost see him smile at that, and she smiled too. "I'll see what I can do."

She hung up, and turned back to her computer. She caught sight of Sherrie, staring at her, and there was an odd look in the girl's eyes. Something Chloe didn't like.

"What?" she snapped, and Sherrie shook her head and turned away. Chloe stared at her for a minute, before turned to her keyboard and starting to type. Her smile crept back up, though, and she didn't bother fighting it. Jack was _always_ okay.

She never doubted it for a moment.

* * *

_Author's Notes: I love Jack and Chloe's relationship so much. They have such a bond going on between. I'm mad at the writers of '_24' _right now, because of that (SPOILER) kiss…And that Sherrie chick gives me the creeps...Oh well, there's still plenty of episodes- and plot twists- left that things'll probably be different by the end of this season. _

_Anywho, this was just a little piece of my imagination to hold people over til next episode. What will happen next?_


End file.
